Ripped me from perdition
by smurflewerfle
Summary: Warning! Violence, Abuse, Death and sexual themes. The beginning will have most of the violence. AU: 16 year old Dean is taken by Crowley when he makes a deal involving his 12 year old brother, Sam. Jimmy, a private detective and Castiel's father, lets his son help him on his case to find the missing teen. Destiel.
1. Bad end of the deal

"You're an idiot Dean winchester, a brave , noble idiot" The Drug kingpin said as he pushed the Winchester into the car. "Home James" the British man said getting in the car sitting next to Dean .  
"Kiss my ass Crowley" was his reply. "Oh Dean, once you realize that I'm going to doing much worse things to your ass this is going to be so much more fun for me" Crowley smirked with evil glowing out of his eyes. Dean swallowed nervously and kept quiet the rest of the ride. If satisfying this creep's urges would help get his brother out of trouble then he didn't care. Dean would do anything for Sammy. Unfortunately for Dean, he didn't realize what Crowley's urges really were, and they were much darker than he ever could have imagined.

After the fifteen minute drive, Dean counted and made sure to memorize all the turns and sounds going on outside like his father taught him, they had reached their destination. Crowley jumped out of the car and eagerly pulled Dean out as well. He slammed the door shut and pushed Dean forward to see the mansion he was about to dragged into. "Welcome to hell, my not so humble abode, have a nice visit" the Brit said with a sinister smile as he pushed Dean up the stairs to the huge door. "You know you don't have to keep pushing me, I'm moving on my own aren't I? " Dean grunted out, annoyed at the continuous pushing through the mansion. "Well that would just spoil all the fun now wouldn't it? Are you really going to be a spoiled sport?" he said continuing pushing Dean up the stairs to the second floor.

When they reached a corridor filled with doors they stopped."Now Dean; Pick a door , any door" He hushed in to Dean's ear from behind. Dean complied and walked through third door to the right and saw a huge room with a bed in the middle. The bed was round with steel hoops all around it, with chains attached and no pillows. Crowley was one kinky son of a bitch he'd give him that. "So you're into bdsm I see." Dean said as he walked towards the bed and sat down. " I assume I'm going to be the sub" He continued to look at Crowley who winked at him. " You don't know the half of it. " Crowley answered with a quick chuckle.

"Now strip boy" he whispered into Dean's ear and gave his ear lobe a quick sucking.  
"As you wish" he said with no reaction on his face. The young boy of 16 stood up and looked at the British man of about 30 and stripped slowly, not taking his eyes away from the older man's. This wasn't Dean's first time around the rodeo, he knew how to please someone.

The only problem was that the Sophomore had no idea how hard Crowley was to plead. Dean stood in front of Crowley, completely naked now, never breaking eye contact. "What would you like me to do now?" he asked without any particular change in his stance, a pile of clothes at his feet, as he waited for the older man's word to do something.

" Get on the bed and put your arms out" Crowley ordered him and kissed the boy's cheek tenderly. This didn't stun Dean, he knew he was just trying to get Dean to think it was going to be nice but Dean wasn't fooled. He got onto the bed anyway and did as he was told.  
Crowley chained Dean's arms down but left the legs unchained. Dean understood exactly what that meant, or at least he thought he did.

Crowley stood looking at Dean's naked body lying there on the bed for a few minutes silently and the moved towards the door.  
"Hey, wait where are you going?I thought -" Dean tried to understand but Crowley cut him off" You thought wrong Dean Winchester. Did you think I simply wanted a good fuck child? I'm a lot more evil than that. You're going to regret making that deal".  
Without another word Crowley walked out of the room and left Dean to ponder on what the hell that was supposed to mean.

A few hours or more went by and he was left there naked and started to feel afraid. He didn't want to admit it but this was doing things to his mind that, and he knew this was only the beginning.  
All his talk of being the big brother and that he had to take care of Sammy no matter what was starting to run through his head. This all started because of something sad and unfortunate.  
Sammy , a boy of almost twelve, such a young thing, lost his best friend and girlfriend of sorts. Jess and Sammy had been best friends since they were in kindergarten together and it was obvious to everyone that they loved each other right from the start.  
The last time Sam walked out of Jess's house,around the beginning of the school year, he heard a loud boom and looked back at the house that was now filled with flames.  
The same way they lost their mother when Sammy was just a baby. Sam ran towards the house screaming out Jess's name. Dean held him back but Sam struggled. "Sammy- there -there's nothing you can do" he whispered into the crying boy's ear.  
The fire brigade got there quite quickly, but even though they put out the fire , there was nothing they could do to bring back Jess.

Sam went into a down-spiral and stopped going to school and rarely left his room, only for food and even then he never locked eyes with Dean.  
Sam didn't blame him, he just couldn't look anyone in the eyes anymore. A month later Sam finally left the house for school but he only came back home around 11.

"Sam ! Where the hell were you? I was worried sick" Dean yelled at his younger brother. "Out" was all Sam said. How could Dean have known at the time that Sam was out doing drugs? another month had passed and only then had Dean noticed it. Slowly but surely Dean noticed all the signs.

He talked to Sam about it, but Sam didn't say anything. A week after that Dean saw Sam get into a woman's car so Dean followed them to where they got out and walked into a house. Before they went in he saw the woman grab Sam's butt. "

Shit" Dean let out, remembering that moment.

He realized that Sam was selling his body for drugs. He parked the car elsewhere and waited, hidden, for when Sam left so that he could talk to the woman alone. The woman took Sam in her car and drove away. Later she came back alone which is when Dean ambushed her and got the fighting edge.

He held her down in her secluded driveway where no one would hear her scream. "What the hell are you doing with my little brother" He spat at her. "Nice to meet you I'm Ruby" she said, unfazed by what was going on.  
"I just asked you a question " he said without letting go of his grip.  
" I think you already know what I'm doing with him. He wanted drugs from my friend but little Sam had no money. I suggested an alternative solution and since my uncle was in a nice mood he allowed it." she answered and smiled sweetly as if there was nothing wrong with what was going on.  
"You leave him alone from now on, I won't ask nice next time" He looked into her eyes and saw her frown for a moment before she smiled again. "Sorry kid, now that my uncle's involved I can't stop without his permission. It's his business not mine. " she said with satisfaction.

"What's your uncle's name ? I'll talk to him" Dean pulled her up as he stood up, know that hurting her further wouldn't help his cause. Ruby put a huge smile on her face, showing her glowing white teeth. "The king of hell" she said with a fierce fire in her eyes that would make a weaker man piss himself. "Fuck you" he said as he walked away from her "Sorry that's already the little one's job, but maybe Crowley will have a bit of fun with you" she shouted as he was walking away to his car. He shuddered.

Back in the present Dean stayed chained to the bed. It felt like a couple of days had passed before Crowley came back again, though Dean couldn't tell since there was no light in the room until Crowley walked in and turned on the lights.

"Hello Darling. Miss me?" he said sarcastically walking close to the bed.  
" Oh very much, I went crazy just thinking about when I'll see you again" Dean replied just as sarcastically.  
"Careful boy, you don't want to anger me" the older man said not really seeming angered at all, it was probably just a warning.  
"It could make will this experience much worse than it has to be" he continued and stepped onto the bed, standing over Dean and his nakedness before sitting down on Dean and little Dean.

Crowley was wearing a black suit with a red tie, Dean noticed now that he looked at him. "Nice look you're going for , but you look more like a businessman of hell rather than King of hell" Dean remarked as Crowley pulled out his knife.  
"Well, mostly that's what I am. I'm a business man. I make deals and make sure I get the better end of it. I just like the name. " Crowley told Dean in a matter of fact manner, ignoring the fact that he now had a knife in his hand.  
Not just any knife, a fancy looking thing, maybe Turkish. Dean looked at the knife and got a glint in his eyes.  
Finally Dean started to figure out that he probably was getting out of this place alive.

_' Sammy damn well better live a good life from now on'_ he thought to himself and he felt Crowley lean in.  
"Oh you noticed this little thing did you?I guess you didn't realize what you were getting yourself into darling, but it's too late now" he whispered into the boy's ear before slicing into the boy's chest lightly. Dean winced but didn't let out a sound.  
"You're a strong boy Dean Winchester, but this is going to be a long and difficult road you walk. Don't worry though, I'll ease you into it" the king of hell said with a grin that felt like it said the exact opposite.

Meanwhile Sam was trying to get some while getting high but when he got to the usual spot to meet with Ruby she was waiting there with a frown.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked with a sweet tone. After being with Ruby so often he grew kind of fond of her, it was hard not to, when they were doing what they were doing.

"Sorry kid, got word from the boss that things with us have to end" she said unable to hold back a tear.  
Even though she was quite disturbed herself,she still managed to have feelings towards the younger boy as well. "What?Why? i thought we had a deal" he asked slightly hurt.  
"I guess letting his niece have fun just stopped being worthwhile for him" she lied to him, not wanting him to know it was his fault that his brother was being tortured, though she knew that Sam was smart and would figure it out eventually. Ruby didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.  
For now she just stood quietly and looked at him sympathetically for a few minutes.

"Look Sam, it was fun while it lasted but I have to go" she said starting to head to her car.

"Wait!" he called running after her and pulling her arm. " I still need you! " he screamed desperately.

Ruby couldn't bare to turn around and look into his eyes. "You still need me or the drugs?" she said bitterly.  
That cut into Sam pretty hard ,tears fell down his cheeks and he let out a few soft sobs. "Can't it be both ?" he asked hoping she would continue to provide him drugs.

" No Sam. It can't be either of them. You're only 11 years old, soon 12. You might be tall for your age but that doesn't change the fact that I could get into serious trouble and now that I don't have Crowley's permission I have to stop or else he'll have me locked up himself even if I am his blood. He doesn't care about family, he cares about himself and his business. The minute this got bad for his business he told me to cut it off. There's nothing I can do. Let it go and you'll be better for it. Sober up, tell your dad and go to rehab. You're a good kid, don't get lost in the evils of this world like so many people do, like yours truly" she took a deep breath after her speech and turned around and saw Sam was no longer crying but still holding onto Ruby's arm.

"So I guess this is goodbye" he said solemnly, unable to look her in the eyes as he let go of her arm. She went to her car and drove away and only then did he allow himself to collapse. "How the hell did i get into this mess" he said to himself as he sat on the ground of an empty street.


	2. Getting help

A week had passed and Dean was now filthy. His body was covered in his own urine, not to mention the numerous cuts and bruises. When Dean mentioned he had to shit then Crowley would bring in a chamber pot, a chamber pot for Pete's sake! The torture was even worse than he could have imagined. The cutting of his skin wasn't the worst part, it was when Crowley would then stick his finger under Dean's skin and play around as if it was a child's game. This was definitely not a child's game. It was an evil man's game and so far he was winning.

All Dean could think about was winning this sick game and going home. Crowley knew exactly what Dean was thinking about. He knew what Dean wanted. Dean wanted the torture to stop.

" Alright Dean. How about we make a deal" Crowley whispered into Dean's ear and moving his head back a bit, lifting his eyebrow seductively.  
Crowley was standing in front of the bed with the usual knife in his hand. Dean started to laugh uncontrollably.  
"What could I possibly offer you that you can't take?" he spat at his captor.

"Easy there sailor. You have something I want desperately. You have will power. I want to break it. "  
"Haven't you already done that smartass?"  
"If I had would you still be speaking to me like that shitface" was Crowley's response.  
"Well if I haven't broken, how do you intend on breaking me"  
"Ahh finally the million dollar question" Crowley smiled eagerly.

A few minutes passed in silence before Dean broke it."Well !?" he shouted.  
Crowley began to laugh, there were many ways to torture a man without touching them. "I have a proposition for you. It might interest you or it might not. Eventually I'm sure you'll take the deal" He took a pause when they heard the screaming coming from the other rooms. That kind of thing happened frequently. "I'm sure you've noticed, the screaming. I'm sure you understand better now why they call me the King of hell. This is my torture mansion, also known as hell." he said, this time taking a pause for the effect. "Now tell me- How far are you willing to go for your own pain to stop? Are you will to be the one inflicting the pain young boy?" He asked grinning with an evil glow in his eyes that almost shone red.

As soon as Dean heard those words leave the man's mouth, He immediately felt like he needed to vomit. Of course, he had nothing in his stomach to vomit. He was given just a small amount of water daily and he wasn't getting any food at all. However much he was going through, he wasn't willing to be the one inflicting it on others. "If you think I could ever consider that deal then you're not as smart as I thought you were" was all Dean could let out of his mouth instead of food that should have been digesting in his stomach.

"Well. I guess that's it for today. Enjoy the music sweet boy" Crowley sang as he left the room.  
What Dean wasn't expecting was that the door didn't close immediately after the British man left, a woman came in as he left. When she got closer he recognized her. "Fuck you" he said when she was closer to the bed.

"Why are you here Ruby?" he spat at her.  
"Well, I'm here to be your nurse" she said with a smile as if she were completely innocent.

"No seriously what do you want?" he looked at her with pissed eyes.

"Seriously Dean Winchester. My uncle wants me to clean you up and disinfect your wounds" she said, holding up the first aid kit and sewing box she had in her hand to prove it.

"Why the fuck would he want that ?" he felt a chill run through him as he considered all the options.

"He wants you to live long enough to accept that deal of his. He sees the strength in your eyes and he wants to break it. He wants to see you defeated" she said as she sat down next to him putting the kit and box down on the bed. She pulled out some cotton wool and poured alcohol onto his his wounds. He winced in pain. "I ended things with Sam. I hope it was worth it." she told him as she started cleaning one of his larger wounds. "This one is going to need stitches" she said with a smile. It felt good that she could deal a bit of pain to the person who ended her fun, but also help the brother of her ex lover at the same time.

After her job was done she walked towards the door and only then did Dean say " It will always be worth it". She huffed and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile John and Sam were going crazy trying to find Dean. The police by now were involved but they said it wasn't going to be easy to find Dean since it was probably Crowley who took him. As soon as they realized that Dean was missing Sam knew it was his fault. When they went to the police 24 hours had already passed since anyone saw him, now it was a week. The police weren't getting anywhere and it was driving them crazy. "Dad let's get private investigators who aren't afraid of Crowley" Sam asked his father.

They were short on money, but this was important, Sam couldn't live with himself if this was the way they lost Dean. "Alright Sam, I'll get an investigator but only if you promise me something" John answered. Right at the beginning of the investigation Sam had come clean, he knew he had to, so that they had all the information. " Anything Dad" he answered him. "You check yourself into rehab today. I will keep you updated but I need to know you're dealing with your problem properly" he said with a stern look.

Sam took a deep breath. "I haven't had any drugs for a week dad, I'm fine really"

"The only reason you haven't had any drugs is because no one has been willing to supply you with drugs ! And don't think I haven't noticed you coming home drunk ! You've just replaced one addiction with another. Sam this isn't healthy and I won't ignore it anymore." he frowned at his son.

Sam sighed. "Fine. I'll go to rehab." he accepted it. It was true, he did start drinking when he felt like getting high. It wasn't the same, but it was something. He knew he would have to stop eventually. " We don't have any money though, how are you going to afford an investigator and rehab?" he asked.

"You'll go to the hospital and tell them what has been going on. They can't refuse you help when you admit you need it. I have health insurance from my work and once the hospital says it's necessary, they'll pay for it." John said, hoping it would work.

"Okay dad. " Sam said reluctantly.

John didn't want to waste any time so he had Sam pack up some things and he drove the boy to the hospital immediately.  
The hospital obviously took him in. The doctors said that he'll be hospitalized until the detox is over. They'll take him to a rehab facility for children after that. The rehab facility is usually used for kids who've gone through traumas or accidents, that's why he could only go there after the detox.

After he said goodbye to Sam, John went to a diner for lunch. It had been a long morning. First the police station for an update then the Hospital, what a morning indeed. His lunch wasn't much comfort. It was a simple hamburger with chips. Dean's favorite. John was a strong man, but at that very moment he let out one stray tear.

He hadn't been a very good father to the boys. He was absent a lot because of work. He sometimes would leave them for days on end, leaving Dean to take care of Sam when they were young. John used to be a cop but when he lost his wife and the police knew who it was, a pyromaniac named Azazel, they just couldn't find him, he started hunting. It became his job when he needed money. It felt satisfying being a bounty hunter. Maybe he couldn't bring his wife's killer to justice, but at least he was bringing other criminals to justice. Last year however he decided to get a more stable job. The U.S Marshals offered him a job. He took it, it offered his family a bit more stability money wise. They were still in a lot of debt but it was a start. It also offered health insurance and dental.

John went to many private investigators but none of them had the courage to investigate Crowley, they told him to leave that to the police. For two days he searched in all his spare time. The last investigator he went to however was different. Jimmy Novak was the name of the investigator. He said that Crowley was the reason his wife had died, didn't explain much on that, and said that getting Crowley in prison was the reason he became a private investigator and that he wouldn't even take money from John. John of course insisted, but he did get a discount.

After hiring Novak, John went to visit his son in the hospital. He updated his son and Sam was grateful to see his father. The worst of the detox was now over since Sam hadn't been using for very long and wasn't using the strong stuff. The doctors informed him that they would move Sam to the recovery facility the following morning. John thanked the doctors for their help and went back to work. After all, he had to earn some money.

Castiel went to his father's office after school as he always did after school. "Hello Father" he said doing his best to give half a smile.  
He wasn't in a good mood. He got into a fight with his friend Ezekiel and wasn't in such a good mood. "Castiel I have some news you might be interested in" his father told him, he hoped would get his son's mood up.  
Castiel looked intrigued and tilted his head as he always did when he was curious. " The father of the missing boy came to me for help in finding him. He said that it's probably Crowley who took Dean, which it probably is. This is our chance to get him behind bars. You've been helping me on cases before and my assistant Anna just quit from the practice because she was scared to deal with Crowley. I'm going to need all the help I can get, he's not an easy target. What do you say?" Jimmy asked Castiel to join the investigation.

"Thank you for this opportunity father" Castiel said. He smiled genuinely now, though it disappeared quickly. He couldn't help but feel bad for Dean Winchester being tortured by Crowley that very minute. "I'm going to start right now" Castiel said with a determined look across his face.

"That's what I thought you would say. Here,I still have another job to finish up so I'm going to need you to start, take the camera and follow a woman named Ruby. This is the address" His father handed him an expensive camera and a piece of paper. "She's said to be the niece of Crowley and used to deal drugs, specifically to Sam Winchester, the younger brother of Dean. If you follow her you might find where Crowley is hiding Dean. Remember, we need pictures first. We need evidence. " he told his son.

Castiel nodded and left the office. He headed to the address and waited patiently, close but not too close. He's done this type of thing before but for some reason he was a bit scared. This wasn't his usual case. It was far more important.


	3. Can't help worrying

It was harder than usual to get anything of any consequence from following Ruby.  
Her week was simple. She would go to the gym around 1 pm.  
At 2:30 pm she would go to a restaurant and eat here for around an hour.  
For a person eating alone she took a while there. He wrote this down, it might be important.  
After that she would go home and she would be there for about 4 hours.  
At 7:30 pm she would go to the park and hand out drugs to whoever came to her. He took pictures of that, it was important.  
Around 11 pm she would go and eat something again then head back to the park until 3 am.  
She would go home and the rest of the week would be a similar routine.  
The only thing that popped out to Castiel was that on Friday afternoon she went to a mansion for three hours. That must be it, his clue to where Dean was being held.

If Castiel was lucky, that could even be where Dean was being held, either way, he had to get a closer look.

The young investigator had missed a whole week of school just to follow Ruby around. He had enough to get her arrested but he needed to find the missing boy first. He went to his father's office to tell him the news about finding the mansion. John was there as well, he was probably there for an update. Jimmy called Castiel in and introduced him to John. "This is my son, he's been helping me with the case since I still have another case I'm working on" he said.

John had a skeptical look on his face, it was clear he wasn't happy about this. "Have you got anything yet?" he asked the boy standing in front of him.

"Yes sir. I think I found where they're holding your son, though I can't be sure until I get a closer look. I've been doing some digging. I followed Ruby around this week, discreetly of course, and I have enough evidence to get her arrested. That will help in the future, but right now we need them to think they're safe. " Castiel answered.

"Alright, sounds like you have a good lead. You still don't have enough, what's your next plan?" John asked, still a bit skeptical.

"I have a few ideas. Plan A - I go in with a video camera. This is probably the most dangerous plan,but it would serve the most evidence and probably is the most effective. Plan B- Get Ruby arrested, scare them out of the mansion to find a better hiding spot. This plan has a few flaws though. I doubt Ruby would talk, and Crowley knows that as well, so he might not get scared out of the mansion. All in all, there's going to be flaws in every plan. I just have to pick the one that I trust will work the best. " Castiel answered again. Castiel had quit the mind for strategy and father was proud of him at that moment.

"You're willing to risk your life just to help my son?" John asked, now very impressed with the young man standing in front of him.

"Your son went to the same school as I do. I don't know him personally, but I feel like if it happened to me, I'd like to think someone one out there would be trying just as hard to save me. I think that might be going through his mind as well, that someone out there is trying to help him, I hope it helps him through it. " he said simply with a meek smile. Castiel knew he wasn't some sort of superhero, but at least he could try to be someone's hero.

"Thank you" John said standing up and putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder, pulling the boy into a hug. It was a bit strange at first, but he felt glad that John trusted him to get his son back. John looked over at Jimmy and Jimmy just nodded in understanding.

After John left the office Castiel sat down so he could discuss things further with his father. "Dad, I don't know what I should do. What do you think?" he asked, seeking his father's advice.

" I think you were right about the first plan being better, but make sure not to be seen. Have you checked out their security?" Jimmy said.

"Yes. They have security Cameras at the front gate, two guards there as well. That's not my way in. The fence is quite high, but I think I can climb it. I'm going to have to go in once just to get a quick look around to figure out what is where. The second time I go in, I'll take a camera. " He explained to his father.

Jimmy nodded. "Sounds like you have this planned out. My other job will be finished by next week. Are you sure you have this covered?" he asked.

"I have it" Castiel assured his father. Their conversation being over, Castiel decided to go home and get some rest. He would only be able to sneak in at night so he had some time before he had to go.

John had gotten home and took out a beer from the fridge. It was strange to be home and both his sons weren't. It wasn't too long ago when he would be away for days but always when he got home his sons would be there waiting for him faithfully. He felt his heart wrench as he thought about all the time he wasted with his kids while he was out searching to avenge his wife. Instead of focusing on the past he should have focused on the present, on his children. Now it might be too late. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television, trying to numb his mind, when he remembered that he should call Sammy and update him.

He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and called his son. "Hi,I'm calling to speak with a patient there, Sam Winchester" he told the man who answered. "Yes this is his father." he replied. After a few minutes he heard his son's voice over the phone say hello.

"Hey Sammy, how are ya?" he asked.

"I'm okay. The psychologist here is quite nice" he said.

"Good, that's good" John said with a soft smile forming on his lips. Hopefully his younger son would be home soon, and maybe with luck his older son would as well.

"Any news about Dean?" he asked anxiously.

"The investigator and his son who is assisting said they have a plan. It's not bullet proof, but it might work. I'm not a religious man Sammy, I don't think you are either, but if there is a God somewhere out there... Now's the time to start praying. " he told his son.

Sam let out a tear. "Sure dad, I'll pray for Dean" he answered solemnly.

After a few more pleasantries, John hung up and started watching the television like he had set out to do earlier. It was the weekend and the house was devoid of life. He was all alone and it felt awful.

When night time rolled around Castiel got up from his nap and dressed in dark clothes. He took keys to the car in one hand and a flashlight in the other. He felt his heart start to beat faster. Obviously he was scared, but he wasn't going to back out. Someone had to do this, and the police were clearly in Crowley's pocket.

He parked behind the mansion, where their huge backyard with a pool was. There weren't any guards there, he got a good grip on the top of the fence and climbed carefully over the wall, making sure he fell over without any sound. He had to be careful, if this didn't go well then Dean wouldn't be the only one being tortured. This had to be done carefully.

He crept through the trees slowly, making sure he kept himself hidden in case anyone came out there. The reason no one was coming around was probably because they thought no one would be stupid enough to go into the backyard of Crowley's mansion of Hell.

As he got closer he could hear screams. Castiel shuddered. It was as bad as he thought it was. He got close enough to hear that there were more than three voices screaming out in pain. There were probably at least 5 people in there being tortured. It made Castiel feel sick to his stomach. He wondered how long others were there.

Not wanting to stay there too long, he noted in his head anything important about the place he would need to know for the next time he came. Next time would be harder, he would have to get definitive proof that police intervention was needed on this property.

He left just as quietly as he came and when he got home his father wasn't there, as usual.  
He made himself a burger and grumbled as he took a bite out of it "Stupid frozen meat". He wished at that moment to be eating at a diner at least but he didn't have the patience to go anywhere. He needed to go to Balthazar's house and get his notes to copy. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to miss a whole week of school, but he needed to be precise on his stake out. Getting the boy back safe was more important than his grades.

While he was copying the notes, Castiel began to think about his Father. He wondered what job he could be doing that was more important than this one and why he was being so secretive about it. He wondered why he didn't think about it until now? Clearly it was something sensitive but still, shouldn't he be able to trust his own son? Castiel shook his head. He trusted his father's decision. He continued copying notes and didn't let his mind wander this time.

He had copied most of the notes when he looked at the time on his wristwatch. 2:56 am. "Shit I should sleep" he said getting up from his desk. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Looking at the mirror, he said to himself "You can do this Castiel. You can be a hero. You're going to save that boy and all the other poor souls from the hell they were wrongly put in". After his pep talk he went straight to sleep.

Saturday came around and Castiel woke up in the afternoon. He took a shower and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warm water on his skin. It was February and the winter was still in full effect. The heat of the shower was the greatest pleasure of the day during the winter.

After the shower he pulled on some clothes and went to see if his father had come in yet. Jimmy Novak wasn't in the house. "Probably off on his mysterious case" he said to himself. He took some bread out of the fridge and fixed himself a sandwich. "I wish we had the money to buy good food" he muttered to himself. He was used to talking to himself since he was an only child and his father was rarely around. Even when he did see his father it was only for help on one of Castiel's cases.

Most people would find it strange how Jimmy would let Castiel have his own cases when he's just a child, but when he was young he would always want to tag along with his father on the cases. Once in a while Jimmy let him, but then he started giving him his own small cases because Castiel begged for them. Now he was so good at it that he no longer got small cases, he could do any case he wanted. Jimmy was proud of his son for taking after him.

After he ate he went to his room to finish copying the notes. It only took him half an hour. He had some hours now to kill before going to get the evidence from the mansion.  
He took out his phone and pressed number one on the speed dial. It rang for a while and there was no answer. "Why won't you answer" he spoke to the phone, as if his dad would hear him.

This wasn't like Jimmy to completely disappear, he normally would call when he could, or at least leave a note. Castiel didn't want to worry, but he couldn't help it.


	4. Back to square one

A little over two weeks had passed since Dean made the deal and it felt like it had been over two years. The only reason he knew how much time had passed was because Ruby told him whenever she visited what the date was. Last time she visited it was February 17th, Friday, and it was about a day since she visited so he assumed it was Saturday. It was the weekend, the time Dean loved the most.

The older Winchester boy wondered to himself if he would ever be able to spend the weekends the way he used again. He didn't get along with most of kids at school, he was a loner. On the weekends however he would go out to bars with his fake I.D., hustle guys in a game of pool, and use that money to buy drinks for himself and sexy older girls. Every weekend a different girl would have the pleasure of having Dean for just one night,one heavenly night, and that was it. The girls knew what they were getting in to, they didn't expect anything else, and they were more than happy to part ways at the end of the night.

Of course, Dean didn't like to deny others the pleasure of being with him, so if a hot guy flirted with him, he would flirt back. Dean was a sexual being and enjoyed finding out his limits. He rarely had any, but sometimes the people he was with went a bit far. The past two weeks however have given him new perspective on how tame those people really were. The things he'd been through recently could drive a lesser man to break. A lesser man would have agreed to Crowley's offer immediately. Dean however held himself to higher standards.

Unfortunately it didn't mean he wasn't considering the deal. He hated himself for even thinking about it, the thought itself brought extra pain to him. Dean knew that eventually he would break. Would anyone save him in time? Before he broke? Before he did something he could never forgive himself for doing? The hope he had inside of him died little by little each minute he was there. He didn't have much hope left in his system.

Meanwhile Castiel was right outside, on his mission. It was night again and he had a job to do. He parked behind the mansion just like last time, but this time he sneaked close to the front gate. He turned on the video camera and pointed it at the number on the side of the gate. "I'm at the mansion at the end of the road on Oak-wood street. As you can see, the number of the house is 666. If that doesn't say something, I don't know what does" he whispered into the camera. He turned around and went to the back where he sneaked in last time, all the while the camera still on.

He put the camera's strap around his neck and climbed over the fence as carefully as he had the first time. Castiel took the camera back in his hands. " I'm going to prove to you now, as you watch and hear, that this mansion needs police intervention immediately and this should be enough evidence for the warrant. I will testify when need be" he said as he went through the trees and reached the back of the mansion and he heard screams as he did last night.

" As you can hear, there's clearly screaming going on in there. It's not just a domestic dispute. You can hear it, you can hear the desperation in their voices. " he shuddered. " I can hear 4 different voices screaming. Last time I was here I heard 3. This needs to stop. " he now turned the camera to his face. " I leave it to you now to do something about it" he finished and turned off the camera.

While heading back to the car he held in his tears. The pain those poor souls were going through, Castiel would do anything to save them.  
He drove home and saw that the two car garage was still empty. "Where are you father" he said with a sigh. He went to his bedroom and went to sleep. He would have to get up earlier for mass. Jimmy and Castiel always went to church on Sundays.

Castiel woke up to the sound of the alarm. He showered quickly, not having time to enjoy it thoroughly. The suit he usually wore to church was at the dry cleaners, there was a coffee mishap last Sunday and he didn't have time this week to go pick it up, so he borrowed one of his father's suits. It was a bit large on him since he hadn't yet finished growing. There was no sign of his father having been home this weekend but Castiel hoped that his father would at least show up at church.

He looked around to see if his father had gotten there already but he hadn't. His father never missed Sunday mass, ever. Something was wrong and Castiel's stomach started to churn. Through out the whole mass he kept poking his head back to the doors to see if his father would come through.

He went home and tried calling his father again but again no answer. He had evidence to hand in to the police but he wanted his father to hand it in. The police never took Castiel seriously and they definitely wouldn't take this video seriously. He was going to have to wait until his father showed up, to hand in the evidence.

It was February 24th and a whole week had passed since he last saw his father, he couldn't wait any longer to hand in the evidence. Dean had been missing for 3 weeks and Castiel didn't want to make him stay at that house of torture a day longer than he had to be there.

At the police station, it took him two hours to get a police officer to pay attention to him. "Here- this video clip has evidence that will give you a search warrant for the house on Oak-wood. You know the one- the mansion numbered 666." he said to the officer. "I'll have a look at it, but it will take a while to get a warrant Castiel. Don't get your hopes up boy. The Winchester kid has been missing for a long time now. Odds are that he's dead." The officer said, with no respect towards Castiel.

It took all his strength to hold himself from saying something horrible to the police officer."He's not dead. I just know it. He isn't dead, so don't say that ever again" he said, as calmly as he could. The officer just chuckled and dismissed the boy. Castiel walked away hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would do their job.

Castiel called John in for an update. "Hey Castiel" John greeted the boy when they met up at a diner. "Why are we here and not at your dad's office?" he asked as they sat down in a booth at the end of the diner where it was empty. "I'm going to be honest with you. I haven't seen my father in a week. He sometimes disappears when he's working undercover but he never disappears for this long with out contacting me. " Castiel answered, frowning. He was doing all he could to keep himself together at this point.

"That doesn't sound sound good" John said sympathetically.

"I'm trying not to worry, my father knows how to handle himself. I haven't given up on your son's case. I handed in the video I took of the mansion. It has evidence that things at that mansion are happening that need intervention" he told John. " I'm not very hopeful that the police will actually do anything" he sighed.

John nodded. "Yeah, they're probably all being paid off by Crowley" he said in agreement.

"How's your other son, Sam,doing ?" Castiel asked, hoping there would be some good news.

"He's getting better. The psychologist there is really helping him through things, though he's obviously very upset because of Dean. He feels very guilty" he shared with the boy.

"You can tell Sam that I'm doing my best to get his brother back" he said with a small smile.

"I will, thank you Castiel. Really, I mean it. If you need anything just call alright?" he said to the boy.

"Thank you" Castiel said graciously.

After paying for the coffee John got up and smiled at Castiel. The older man didn't want to get his hopes up, he knew it was going to take a lot to get his son back, but he was a bit more hopeful because he knew that he had Castiel on his side.

Another week had passed , it was now the 3rd of March, and it had been a whole month that Dean was missing. Whenever Castiel would ask the police when they were going to put together a task force and go in, they would say they were waiting for the search warrant. Castiel wasn't stupid, this was going to go anywhere. He had to come up with a plan himself to get Dean definitely wasn't going to be able to do this on his own and his father was still missing.

Castiel drove by the mansion again for a check up but when he got there he saw no guards at the gate. "NO! " he yelled out in frustration. The police had tipped off Crowley and that's why they weren't going in yet. He was back to square one. There was no way of knowing where they were now. It was Castiel's own fault for getting the police involved. He thought that once they had definitive evidence then they would have to do something.

He drove home but before he could go in he saw that the door to his house was open. Clearly Crowley was searching for him. Crowley probably wanted the problematic kid out of the way. His own home was no longer safe. He needed to go somewhere else.

Where could he go in such short notice? He was too scared to even go in and get his things out of there. He took out his phone and called his father instinctively. He had been calling his father all the time even though he was missing now for two weeks. The next adult he knew and trusted was John Winchester. How could he possibly ask a man that is going through so much for help ? Though, John did say that if Castiel needed anything, just to ask. He dialed the number and waited for the man to answer.

"Hello, John?"

"Hi Castiel"

"I have some bad news. They moved from the mansion and now I'm back to square one" He frowned at words coming out of his mouth.

"Shit"

"I'm sorry John, it's my fault. I shouldn't have trusted the police. I thought they were less corrupted than this" he apologized.

"No Castiel, it's not your fault. This world is broken and it's hard to know who you can trust anymore" John said with an assuring tone.

"They broke into my house and I don't know how far they're willing to go. They may have rigged it to blow when I go in."

"You can stay at my house" John said with out needing to think about it.

"I don't know John, are you sure ?" he asked.

"Neither of my sons are home, I have plenty of room. Besides, this way I can help you more. We can work on this together."

"Thank you John"

"No problem Castiel" he said and hung up.

Castiel drove to the Winchester residence. He knocked on the door and waited patiently as he heard foot steps coming towards the door. John opened the door with a small smile on his lips."Welcome" John said, moving aside to let Castiel in."Thank you for letting me stay here" he said, sending back a small smile. "Any news on your father?" John asked. "No, I've been calling everyday but still no answer. I don't think getting the police involved is going to help. Either he comes back or he doesn't" Castiel said, looking around the house and trying to hold himself together.

"You don't know what he was working on?" John asked, trying to help. "Maybe we can look for your Father as well while we're at it" he suggested.

"I have no idea where to start. He didn't say anything about his case and his computer is encrypted" Castiel frowned. At least with Dean he knew where to start and who he was dealing with. His father just disappeared and there was no way of knowing if he was even alive. "For now let's just stick to finding Dean", he moved to the kitchen and put down his bag. "Mind if I make something to eat?" the young Novak asked. "Feel at home, that said, if you're making something then make enough for two" John smiled. "That was the plan" the boy said back.


	5. The return

**Doing a time skip, things will be explained slowly. Don't worry though, I have a plan in my head about explaining who did what and how. Just bear with me for now :)  
****Also - if you like it please review !  
****It's my first fic and I need critiques, but since it's my first also go easy on me :P  
****I don't have a Beta yet so I might have some mistakes, I try to go over the chapters but there are things I miss.  
By the way, the previous chapters were basically the prologue. This is the main story from now on , hope you enjoy ! **

* * *

It was the beginning of the school year and Dean was a junior now. He had just barely convinced his father to let him go back to school. The whole summer Sam and his father had been babying him and it was sickening him. Obviously it was good to be back home, he just wished they would treat him normally. He could still remember after he got released from the hospital, how his father wanted him to go to rehab. They said it would help, John tried to convince him. Dean wouldn't go though, he said he was fine and he meant it. Sure he went through some real shit but he could deal with it on his own.

All summer he had been having nightmares. Obviously Sam and his dad noticed. They tried to get him to talk about it, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to tell anyone about what happened in there, especially not his family.

"Wake up Dean!"

"DEAN WAKE UP!"

"Dean it's the first day of school for fuck's sake wake up!" Sam tried to wake up his brother.

"Fuck you Sammy" Dean grumbled as he tumbled out of bed.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" the younger boy smiled. He was so happy that the horrible year they had was behind them.

Dean stood up and looked over at the alarm clock that hadn't rung yet. "Shit man!" he yelled. "It's only 5:15 , what the fuck Sammy" Dean demanded in a pissed off voice.

"I thought you would want to go for a morning run with me" Sam said cheerily.

"After all these years together, you still don't know I'm not a morning person?!" Dean bitched.

"I don't know about you, but I'm kinda anxious about going back to school. There's going to be a lot of stares. I just thought that before we go to our different schools, we could start our day off together with a morning run" Sam said,trying out his puppy eyes. He knew that 12 was pushing the cute little brother act, but he thought it might be good for Dean to spend some time together, star the day off right.

"Fine I'll go.. but no chick flick moments !"

"Alright ... Jerk"

"Bitch"

"I love you too big brother" Sam said with a smirk. Dean just ruffled up Sam's hair and went to his closet to find some running clothes. "Give me a minute would ya?" he pointed Sam to the door.

Sam led his brother to a lake nearby to watch the sunrise. They stood there for a minute before Sam sat down and Dean followed. "Isn't it beautiful?" Sam said with a sigh." I guess, but I still don't know what we're doing here at 5;30 in the morning" he said with his normal bitchy tone of voice. Sam just chuckled and they sat there in silence until the sun was fully up in the sky and it shone over the lake bringing light to the world once again.

"Fine, it was pretty damn beautiful" Dean admitted defeat. " I know Dean, I know" he said, looking over with a smile on his face.  
"Oh god, we're not going to have to hug are we?" Dean said with a fake look of disgust on his face.  
"Oh shut up already" Sam said.

When they got home Dean went to shower and had breakfast with his family. He looked over at his father. "Hey dad, can I take baby to school today?" he asked eagerly. John chuckled a bit and said " Sure, but you have to take Sam to school first". "Deal!" Dean yelled enthusiastically. There wasn't much Dean loved more than his baby, and that was his family.

Dean pulled up to Sam's school and said " I'm glad we started the day off the way we did, but if you ever do that again I'm gonna kill you". "I'd like to see you try!" Sam yelled as he ran away from the car. "Bitch" he mumbled to himself. He drove to his school and when he got there, he sat silently for a few moments before he got out.

Before the incident, Dean didn't have much friends at school, he was basically a loner, but now somehow everyone seemed to think they were his friends. They all came up to him and were saying how glad they were that he was back at school and that he was okay. He just nodded and continued walking. He hated fake people, he wasn't going to pretend to like them. He got to his locker and put his bag in and pulled out a notebook and a pen. When he closed the locker he saw a face in front of him, staring at him. "Hey" The young Asian boy said to him. Kevin was a year younger than Sam but he was a genius so they put him a ton of classes ahead of where he should be. Because of his unusual predicament, the boy didn't really get along with most of the people in high school.

"Hey Kevin, I think you're the first friendly face I'm glad to see here" Dean said with a smile.

"I can say the same"

"Sorry I haven't been in touch since, you know ... It's just well, I just needed some time to myself" Dean said with an embarrassed look. Dean knew that Kevin's only friends were Dean and Sam.

"It's okay Dean, I'm just glad you're back. Things were really stale here without you" Kevin said.

"How's Sam?" he asked, hoping he didn't overstep the boundaries.

"Sam's way better now, he even went back to school today as well. If you want you can come over today after school, we can play video games" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good. I have to go, see you later" he said, running off as the bell rang.

Dean smiled as he watched the young boy run off. At least he got to see one truly friendly face before the day began. He got to his homeroom and saw that his teacher was already there. She smiled at him and ignored that he was late. "Welcome back Dean" she said and pointed to the front of the class. "I saved you a spot" the teacher said. Dean grinned sheepishly and went to the seat.

"Since you missed a lot last year I organized a few students who are willing to help you" the teacher said to Dean.

"That's okay, I got caught up over the summer, my brother made sure of it"

"Alright, but if you need any help just say the word. Everyone just wants to see you do well" she smiled.

"Thanks" he said and looked down at his books. This was going to be a long year.

At the end of class everyone rushed out and as Dean got up from his seat another boy came and stood in front of him, eyeing him up and down. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" Dean said sarcastically. The boy tilted his head to the side slightly and then said " I'm sorry if I offended you. I only meant to see how you were healing" he said.

"Well, most of the scars are under my clothes" Dean smirked.

"I know" the boy said.

Dean looked at the boy and tried to figure out how the boy would know that.

"I'm the one that ripped you from perdition" the boy continued.

"Castiel?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes" he answered.

Now it was Dean's turn to stare. " My dad told me you went to go find your father as soon as you saved me. Did you find him?" he asked, hoping there would be good news.

Castiel looked down at his feet and fidgeted.

"Sorry man, let's just go to our next class"

"It's okay Dean, I'll find him someday" he said as they walked to their next class. The rest of the walk was silent but it didn't feel awkward.

They got to class late and the teacher had a scowl until she realized that it was Dean. "I'll let it go this time, but next time try and not be tardy" the teacher said.  
He didn't speak to anyone again until lunch time. People were attacking him again with kindness. They let him cut in line at the cafeteria and they tried to make him sit at the popular kids' table but he declined and went to sit where Kevin was sitting at a table on his own. A book in one hand and a sandwich in the other was how Kevin had gotten used to eating since Dean had gone missing.

Dean put his tray down and Kevin looked up from the book. "Hey Dean" Kevin said as Dean planted his put on the chair next to Kevin. "Hey dude" the Winchester said before digging into his lunch. The food from the cafeteria seemed a lot less disgusting now that Dean knew what it was like to starve for weeks before getting a bit of food.

He noticed the blue eyed angel of his going to sit at an empty table so he wave him over. "Hey Cas, this is Kevin. Kevin this is Castiel, the one who saved me" Dean said, introducing them. The two boys nodded at each other and Castiel sat down in front of Dean.

"So Cas, Kevin is coming over to play video games after school, wanna join?"

"Yeah I guess I can do my homework later."

"Good, I'm sure my Dad and Sam will be happy to see you" Dean smiled and looked straight into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him.

The staring contest only stopped when Kevin cleared his throat. "The bell just rang, we should get to class" the youngest boy said. The two teens went pink and got up, not saying a word.  
The rest of the day went by somewhat quietly. Of course everyone treated Dean like he was 'special', but he hoped that eventually they would get over themselves. At the end of the school day, Dean waited by the school entrance for his two friends. They all got into the car and Dean drove to pick up Sam on the way home. "Hey Kevin" Sam smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Hey Sam, I don't think we've ever really met, I'm Castiel" Cas said from the front seat. "Hey dude, good to finally meet you" Sam said, putting out his arm and shook Castiel's hand.

The rest of the afternoon went well. The boys played video games and yelled, had fun while pretending to fight. "Man I'm hungry... I'm going to go order some pizza" The older Winchester boy pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Guys shut up! - hey Gary I want 3 large pizzas with pepperoni"

"Yeah the usual place... thanks man" Dean hung up the phone.

"Wow. You're on a first name basis with the pizza man?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Yeah , I know all the people who work there. It's my favorite pizza place"

"You can say that again" Sam chimed in.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Alright enough! You'd think you two were younger than me" Kevin said, knowing if he didn't intervene their fight could become physical.  
Even if the boys loved each other, they also really loved fighting with each other too.

A few minutes later the door opened and John walked in. "Hey Guys I'm ho-" he began to say, when he noticed Kevin and Castiel were also there. "Well look who the cat dragged in!" John smiled immediately and pulled Castiel into a quick but strong hug. "How the hell have you been ?" he asked. "I've been alright. The search didn't lead me anywhere but I still believe my father is alive" Cas answered.

"Hey dad" Sam went and hugged his father.

"Hey Samantha, why don't you just braid your hair already?" Dean smirked.

"Whatever jerk" Sam said moving aside.

"There's pizza on the way" Dean told his dad. " You guys seem to be having a good time, I'm going to go wash up. When I come back down there better still be pizza for me!" John said climbing the stairs. "Don't worry Dad. We're gonna put on a movie while wait, any preference?" Dean yelled up the stairs. "Yeah, a good one" John yelled back.

The pizza got there and the Indiana Jones movie was playing, John had come back down and they were all sitting around the television enjoying the evening. The only problem was that Dean was feeling pain from some of his scars. The doctors said that it could continue for a while, that because the nerves were cut they were trying to make new connections and it was a painful process. The pain he was feeling reminded him of how he got those scars in the first place.

Dean got up to go to the bathroom and when he was in there he let a few tears come out before washing his face and going back. He tried his best to pretend nothing happened but everyone there knew that something wasn't right. They just didn't know what to say or do so they just let it be.


End file.
